DefinetelyEgg
Lore Biography DefinetelyEgg or rather 'Egg' as everyone calls him has a long history in VRChat dating back to early January when he used to play Piano in desktop mode and only talked using Text to Speech software. History He occasionally attended The Great Pug and played Piano on the stage to the other members of the early days of the Great Pug RP Collective. In the early days, he only used his 'Cat Egg' avatar and made random dank jokes. When playing the piano he used an avatar with the same 'Cat Egg' and a piano. During those days he was paired on many different dates by Roflgator with little success. Egg looks up to Chipz as a father figure and asked him to adopt him on Mar 31st, 2018. Although he declined he made it clear he was always welcome to his family. During the family arc roleplay between Chipz and Ayytroxlmaokai, he went on a couple of play dates with Helen Keller who is Ayytrox, daughter. Impersonating Chipz - Universe 6 When Chipz (StealthRG) was in the hospital for Gallbladder removal surgery on April 9th, 2018 he got permission to impersonate Chipz using the public Izuminokami avatar, AKA "Season 1 Chipz" During the first week of his U6 Chipz self, he was tackling on the Season 2/Harem arc first, serenading girls with his talented piano music and his vocal rendition of Creep; all while a playlist covers of Chipz's songs were playing and a U6 Rob was helping him out. U6 Chipz was successful, dating/keeping the interest of 3 girls and even getting the attention of Kyana once. However, what caught U6 Chipz's eyes was the sight of a girl who was perfect for U6 Nuts and decided to take her on multiple dates. He re-enacted several famous scenes between Nuts and Chipz on Season 1 throughout the dates-- both in lines and in worlds-- and the two eventually decided to get married on April 20th, 2018. However, while the two were saying their vows, the real Chipz and his girlfriend-at-the-time Ayytroxlmaokai traveled through universes and crashed the wedding by confronting the U6 couple. In the middle of the heated discussion, Chipz executed U6 Chipz by a headshot with his pistol in front of U6 Nuts. After Chipz and Ayytrox pulled a Pulp Fiction sequence of gunshots on U6 Chipz, Chipz and Ayytrox quickly ditched out of the wedding back to their universe, while the crowd in the wedding were rioting and chasing after them. WIKI: Add more info on the Eggs impersonation and alternate universe 6 Involvement in the Crossover Chronicle Coming back after his vacation he heard Chipz calling someone other than him his 'right-hand' man'. Shortly after he was seen plotting against SciFri together with Roflgator in Club Rogue. Trivia *During the Easter egg hunt of April 1st, 2018 Chipz chat started a donation train for Egg and collected enough money so that he could purchase a VR headset. *His 'Mafia Cat Egg' avatar was created by Shonzo and has a tiny gun it can fire. It shoots out huge explosions and makes a "pew" sound. * Not to be confused with the Neko Egg, Egg. * Egg was the pianist for the Chipz and Nuts wedding. * His name is spelled incorrectly. DefinetelyEgg should be DefinitelyEgg Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/eggiena Gallery DefinetelyEgg3.jpg|Eggs Original avatar DefinetelyEggPiano.jpg|Egg playing piano DefinetelyEggScrambled.jpg|DefinetelyScrambledEgg 'upgrade' DefinetelyEggTitanic.jpg|Hold me Jack Chipz! link Eggiena.jpg Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:People Category:Food